Love is a bubble you can't pop (Taegi story)
by btskookieluv
Summary: Yoongi's life used to be calm and quiet all the time, but he has realized how much he loved his life at the moment, as a married man with a child.


Yoongi is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his morning coffee. It's ten o'clock in a sunny Saturday morning. He takes a sip from his coffee as he reads the newspaper. It's quiet, something Yoongi appreciates. His life used to be calm and quiet all the time, but Yoongi has realized how much he loved his life at the moment. A small chuckle leaves his lips.

His quiet time is interrupted by a cry. Yoongi sprints up from his chair and runs to the bedroom down the hall, right next to his. He almost trips on the toys that are scattered to the floor. He will find time to scold about that later. Right now, Yoongi must know why his baby is crying during his nap time.

"Hey honey, shh shh. Why are you crying?" The one in the bed calms down a bit when he hears him talk. Yoongi lifts the boy onto his lap and holds him tightly to his chest.

"Jiminie saw a nightmare." His voice is muffled by Yoongi's hoodie.

"What was the nightmare about honey?" Yoongi kisses the black mop of hair and draws reassuring circles on his back.

"M- mama and papa weren't home a- and Jiminie was all alone." the little one sobs, shaking a little. Yoongi lifts his face up and smiles, kissing his button nose.

"Everything's okay. Mama's right here Jimin darling." Jimin smiles and wipes his tears away. The small boy jumps down from Yoongi's lap and runs out of the room.

"Mama! I'm hungry!" Yoongi sighs but laughs right after, wondering just how quickly the mood of little children changes.

Jimin is already seated on the chair. He is very proud to sit there, and not in the high chair like when he was smaller.

 _"I'm a big boy now! Not a baby like Jungkookie!"_ Jimin had exclaimed when he turned three. The memory makes Yoongi smile.

"Mama! Where's papa?" Jimin asks as Yoongi tries to keep cereal in his mouth.

"Papa had to go to work, someone got sick so papa had to go and save the situation. He will be home soon." Yoongi says, reaching for a napkin to clean up after the little pig of a son he has.

"Papa's a superhero! But he better be home soon! He remembers that we're going to Jungkookie's, right mama?" Jimin's eyes are wide, shining like the stars in the sky, just like his father's.

"Of course he remembers honey."

"He better!"

"Don't speak when your mouth is full. Remember to swallow before speaking when we're at Jungkookie's so his parents get to know how good of a boy you are, alright? And chew! Don't rush swallowing!" Jimin coughs and some of the cereal and milk end up on the table. Yoongi sighs and cleans Jimin's chin with the napkin. He stands up to fetch a rag from the cupboard to clean the table with. Jimin looks down to his lap, feeling guilty for not doing what his mama told him to do. Yoongi sees that and ruffles his head. 

"It's okay honey. Mama wants you to be careful from now on, okay? Mama would be really scared if something would happen to you." Jimin nods in understanding and does crabby hands. Yoongi lifts him up and receives a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and Jimin giggles, happy that he made his mama happy.

The sound of the door opening interrupts their giggling.

"I'm home!" Jimin wiggles out of Yoongi's hold, runs to the vestibule and jumps into the waiting arms of the other male.

"Hey little man! Did you miss papa when he was out?" Jimin shakes his head and giggles.

"What? No? Papa's hurt!" Jimin kisses his cheek too and says something cute Yoongi will remember for the rest of his life.

"I didn't miss papa because I'm a big boy and mama said papa will come home soon. Mama is always right! And I love mama! And papa too!" Yoongi can feel how his heart swells in his chest.

"What a coincidence! Papa loves Jiminie and mama too! Now, let's get you ready for visiting Jungkookie!" Jimin whoops and runs to his room. Yoongi doesn't even bother to scold him for running inside the house as he knows it would just be useless. He feels a pair of long arms wrap around his waist. He naturally leans into his husband's embrace.

"So, did at least my sugar miss me?" Yoongi chuckles and turns around, resting his arms on the taller's shoulders.

"I alway miss you when you're not around, Tae." Taehyung smiles and leans in for a kiss. Nothing else than a peck isn't allowed in Yoongi's policy. _'We can't let Jimin see, he's so innocent!'_ Taehyung thinks Yoongi's a bit too overprotective of their son but if that's what he wants, they can leave face sucking to the bedroom.

"Mama! I need help!" Yoongi kisses Taehyung's pouting lips one last time and disappears into their child's room.

As Yoongi tries to dress Jimin in his pants, he keeps thinking about his life before all of this. Just ten years ago, he was scared that what his life would be. His sexuality had gotten him kicked out of his parents house and with zero financial support, he had to pay for an apartment, school and food. He had to work in shitty part time jobs in order to survive.

 _Flashback_

 _Yoongi stood behind the cashier desk in a bakery shop near his university. It was there where he decided that customer service was definitely not his thing. Faking a smile all day was tiring as hell. Yoongi wasn't a person to smile, nor to have fun, really. He didn't have any friends as all of the people who he had considered his 'friends', just didn't want to bother with him anymore, saying he was always such a horrible person, never caring about them and locking himself up whenever they tried to be there for him. Yoongi was hurt when they all suddenly left him. He didn't push them away in purpose, he was just scared of rejection, like he had been rejected by his parents._

 _On one slightly rainy Wednesday, Yoongi was doing his normal tasks, placing fresh baked goods into the shelves and serving customers. The bell chimed and he automatically pulled a forced smile._

 _"Welcome. What would you like?" he asked, leaning on the counter in front of the customer. The boy in front of him was gorgeous, Yoongi could say that immediately. The stranger had orange hair and a boxy grin._

 _"Hey. I'd like one slice of sugar cake, please." His voice was rich and smooth. Yoongi had never heard anything so beautiful. What an interesting person._

 _"Coming right up." He cut a piece of the cake and folded a napkin as nicely as his folding skills would allow him, finishing the plate with a small spoon. Yoongi handed the plate to the tangerine who smiled brightly, thanking him and paying for the treat. Yoongi didn't believe he would see him again._

 _Taehyung, as Yoongi got to learn, visited the bakery every other day, always buying a piece of sugar cake. They conversed, every time just a tad bit longer. Yoongi was more than happy when Taehyung asked him out for a coffee. He didn't dare to expect too much, but whatever he would have hoped for, exceeded. Taehyung, who he thought was confident in himself, was actually quite shy, but after their first 'meet up', everything changed for Yoongi._

 _They met again and again, feelings starting to develop on both sides. Yoongi found himself being genuinely happy, but at the same time, he was scared. Scared that Taehyung would find out how he really was. Uncertainty made him lose sleep._

 _"Yoongi, sugar, are you alright?" Taehyung asked, running his fingers through Yoongi's dark brown hair. They were lying on taller's bed, Yoongi's head on the other's chest. The older felt his heart stop for a second._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _Taehyung sighed. He changed into a sitting position and placed Yoongi onto his lap. He could see fear in Yoongi's dark eyes._

 _"Sugar, I'm worried about you. I know you and I see you haven't slept. Please tell me what's wrong." He looked deep into Yoongi's eyes, reassuring him he would listen by drawing circles on his back with his palm._

 _Yoongi was nervous and his emotions were taking over him. A few tears escaped and fell down his cheeks. He gripped Taehyung's shirt._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?" Taehyung pulled him closer. Yoongi stayed silent for a few seconds._

 _"I'm not good enough for you. You are this amazing person who for some reason sticks with me. I don't understand." he spoke quietly._

 _"Why are you not good enough for me?" Taehyung's voice was soft, calming, soothing._

 _"I- I'm not good looking a- and I am a horrible person, always getting annoyed and angry, hiding my emotions inside to not get hurt."_

 _"Sugar. I think you're beautiful. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. And those are no reasons for you to not be good enough for me. I know this, in my eyes, you are beautiful, inside out. I love your company. I love your giggles and the nonsense you sometimes blurt out. Everyone has flaws. I for example, am weird and have a really odd habit to space out in strange situations to think about something unimportant like 'why am I not a lizard?'. I also can be really loud and annoying, and I'm not the smartest of the pack. I love you, sugar."_

"Mama?" Yoongi snaps out of his thoughts and smiles at Jimin who looks up at him, confused.

"Let's go darling, Jungkookie's waiting." He kisses Jimin's nose, hearing an elate giggle from the child. Taking his hand, they walk outside towards Taehyung's car. Yoongi buckles Jimin up into his safety seat and sits next to his husband.

"To Jungkookie's, Kim family onwards!" Taehyung exclaims, being just as excited as their three-year-old child.

During the car ride, the young and the young minded sing random songs the radio plays. Yoongi closes his eyes and rests his head on the headrest. Sleep is getting to him.

 _Flashback_

 _The air was hot around their naked bodies. Taehyung's large hands were roaming everywhere on Yoongi's body he could reach, pinching his nipples and squeezing his milky thighs. Yoongi moaned into the younger's mouth, fingers tangled in the soft hair, pulling on the now fire red locks._

 _Taehyung reached for the lube and spread Yoongi's legs, seating himself between them. He kissed the older's chest and buried his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling the silver hair._

 _"Are you nervous?"_

 _"Of course I am." Yoongi snorted, stroking the other's hair. Taehyung's lips formed a smirk on the soft skin._

 _"Your heart is beating so fast." Yoongi smacked his head and groaned._

 _"Yours is too." Taehyung laughed and kissed Yoongi's cheek. He took the elder's hand in his and placed it on his heart._

" _Of course it is."_

 _As they had sex, Yoongi felt all the love Taehyung had for him being tripled and deepen, turning the spark into a flame._

"Wake up sugar, we're here!" Yoongi flinches when Taehyung wakes him up from his slumber.

"Yay Jungkookie's!" Jimin yells and the eldest male gets out of the car to help the little boy get out of the vehicle. The three of them walk to the front door of a house and Taehyung rings the bell. They are greeted by a man wearing an apron.

"Hello Jimin! Jungkook's in the living room, go play with him." The boy giggles and runs into the house as soon as he kicked his shoes off. Yoongi pinches his glabella and apologizes to Seokjin who just laughs it off and welcomes the adults into his home. His husband, Namjoon comes to greet them briefly before returning to the living room to watch the kids.

"Dinner is ready in fifteen. Make yourselves at home!" Taehyung decides to help their host by setting the table and goes to the kitchen with him. Yoongi proceeds to walk to the living room and sits on the sofa, next to Namjoon. Jimin is playing with Jungkook, showing the one-year-old all the things he's able to do now that he is a big boy. The younger looks at him, eyes wide in wonder and interest.

"Has he said his first word yet?" Yoongi asks, a fond smile playing on his lips. Namjoon chuckles when Jimin throws a somersault on the floor, making Jungkook giggle and clap his little chubby hands.

"No, not a real word. Mama's starting to form, though. Maybe one day he'll be blurting out all kinds of things." Yoongi nods and smiles at the two little children he had grown to love very much, as well as Namjoon and Seokjin.

 _Flashback_

" _C'mon sugar! They will love you! Just give this a chance." Taehyung said as he dragged Yoongi towards a restaurant down the street._

" _How can you know that? They might hate me." The younger huffed and intertwined their fingers._

" _Just come."_

 _They entered the restaurant and Taehyung spotted the table where his friends were seated, leading the protesting older to the right direction. The people on the table smiled at them and waved their hands._

" _Hey hyungs! This is Yoongi! Sugar, meet Seokjin hyung and Namjoon hyung!" Yoongi blushed when the taller called him by his pet name in front of strangers._

" _Hello Yoongi! Nice to finally meet you. Please just call me Jin." the other man said, smiling and reaching out to shake Yoongi's hand._

" _I'm Namjoon. You're my hyung right? Tae said you're twenty one." Yoongi nodded and sat down on the chair the youngest showed him._

" _M- Min Yoongi, and likewise."_

 _The dinner was actually quite fun. Yoongi thought that all Taehyung's friends would be wild and alien like, but Namjoon was quite an intellectual and Seokjin had a nice, motherly feel to him. He had enjoyed the company very much and before he even realized, the two were a big part of his life._

"He spoke! Mama Jungkookie spoke!" Jimin shrieks, jumping up and down on the floor before hugging the baby tightly and rolling on the carpet with a giggly Jungkook. Seokjin dashes from the kitchen.

"My child spoke? My little baby talks?! Did I miss my little angel's first word?!" Taehyung laughs at the elder's reaction and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"What did he say?" Namjoon asks from Jimin who beames, proudness visible from his cute face.

"Jungkookie say it again!" Jungkook crawls to the older boy and throws himself onto him and giggles.

"Jimini!"

All the adults' mouths open as they stare at the two children giggling and cuddling on the floor. Namjoon covers his mouth with his hand.

"That is so cute." he mumbles. Seokjin tears up and runs to the kids to hug and kiss their cheeks.

"I will be so disappointed if they don't start dating in the future. Well, at least we can tease them about this." Taehyung says and leans against the wall. All the adults laugh and agree with him.

The dinner goes nicely and Jimin doesn't want to go home.

"But I want to play with Jungkookie!" There are some tears in his eyes and Yoongi sighs.

"Jungkookie is a baby and he has to go to sleep." The disappointment makes Jimin's face fall and he looks down to the floor. Seokjin comes to the vestibule with Jungkook in his arms. Letting him down, the baby takes wobbly steps towards Jimin and hugs him tightly. He doesn't look happy either. The older boy squeezes him and cries a bit.

"Okay, they have to go now. Say bye bye to Jimin?" Seokjin asks, crouching down to support the baby.

"Me lubs yu Jimini!"

Jimin's bottom lip wobbles as big tears shine in his lashes, dribbling down his cheeks and into Jungkook's hair.

"I love you too Jungkookie!" he hiccups, holding the baby tenderly with care. They hug for a long time and drop onto the floor due to the younger's inability to stand for a long time.

"My heart is melting! Our children are too cute for their own good." Seokjin sighs, placing his hands on his heart to try and keep it inside his chest as tears threaten to fall down.

"I feel like my soul just got sucked out of my body and is now orbiting around Pluto." Taehyung says, staring blankly at the children. Yoongi giggles and ruffles his hair, making him snap out of his daze to smile at his husband.

"Good night Jungkookie!" Jimin wishes as he waves from the doorway, one hand in Yoongi's. Jungkook reaches his small hand towards him and tries to copy him.

"Goo nites Jimini!"

Yoongi tucks Jimin into bed as Taehyung fetches his favorite plushie and gives it to him.

"Did you have fun with Jungkookie today?" the older asks, stroking the child's soft hair as he sits on the side of the bed, feeling Taehyung's body on his back and his head rest on his shoulder.

"Yes! I had so much fun!" the boy exclaims, yawning right after and hugging the plushie.

The adults kiss and wish their son good night, get up and close the door and make their way into their own room. Taehyung pulls Yoongi into a tight hug.

"I love you sugar." he whispers, hand travelling up to brush away the hair on the shorter's forehead. Yoongi smiles and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss on the younger's lips.

"I love you too Tae."

After all the years Yoongi and Taehyung had been together, as boyfriends and as a married couple with a son, Yoongi has understood what it means to be happy. He now has people who really love him for who he is and care for him. He wouldn't ever relinquish his little love bubble.

The two lie in bed, feet dangled together and the older slightly on top of the other. During the night Jimin slides into the bed, finding his place in between his parents. Yoongi wraps his arms around the small boy and Taehyung does the same for him.

Nothing will pop his bubble.


End file.
